A l'aube d'un croisement
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Les frères Salvatore avaient un terrible secret qu'eux seul connaissaient et ne pouvaient laisser transparaître à la vue de tous. Etant orphelin depuis une dizaine d'année d'un mystérieux incendie les laissant les seuls survivants. Ils menaient dès lors une vie tranquille à Mystic Falls. Mais cela changea du tout au tout à l'apparition inopiné d'une jeune femme.


Etant une fan de Stefrine, j'ai voulu m'attenter à écrire un petit quelque chose. L'histoire est différente de la série tout comme le livre et vous le remarquerez rapidement.

* * *

**_Réveil annonciateur_**

_1864_

C'était un Samedi soir, très tard dans la nuit que plus âme ne vivaient dans les alentours de la petite ville. Stefan le cadet des Salvatore, un grand châtain aux yeux claires olives, avait été comme à son habitude dans le manoir d'une de ses voisines à assister à une soirée arrosée et riche en ambiance et festivité. Il revint presque au levé du jour comme à chaque fois avec un sourire satisfait, mais prit la précaution d'arriver avant le levé imminent de l'astre solaire, et il vit cette mystérieuse personne…plutôt sa silhouette recroquevillée dans un coin cherchant probablement de la chaleur et une trace de confort malgré la rudesse dure du perron, en train de dormir paisiblement contre la porte. Intrigué par cette présence inconnue, l'homme s'approcha à pas feutré en direction de la belle au bois dormant et s'aperçut au fil de ses pas, la beauté presque angélique de cette femme. Il en était comme hypnotisé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment, de la timidité, de la peur, mais surtout une grande curiosité qui s'empara violemment ses tripes.

Jamais il n'avait vu pareille image. Pourtant il avait côtoyé les plus belles demoiselles de la région, et celle-ci ne semblait pas être de sa ville ou même égaler les autres. Ce qu'il remarqua sur le moment, c'est qu'elle avait une longue cascade de couleur proche du café qui s'éparpilla délicieusement sur ses traits fins et d'une grande blancheur. De longs cils sombres scintillants à la lumière du jour comme des diamants brillants de mille feux. Une bouche rosâtre entrouverte par sa respiration douce. Sa robe de mousseline était couleur pourpre, mais à divers endroits déchirés. De la terre couvrait une partie de ses mains ainsi que sa joue. Stefan voulait nettoyer ses traces de saleté qui ne devait pas se permettre d'être sur un tel être d'exception. Ses doigts flirtaient légèrement sur cette peau ivoire rougit par le froid environnant et hostile, mais il allait la ternir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était si il continuait ainsi cette folie sans nom…alors il inspira reprenant son calme et réfléchit.

_Mais qui était cette brunette ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'elle se retrouve chez les Salvatore et dans un pareil état ? Une chose était certaine, elle ne devait pas rester mais partir et le plus rapidement possible ! Elle ne devait pas être auprès d'eux !_

Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus longuement tant qu'il était obnubilé par cette présence envoûtante juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Son souffle devient laborieux presque bestiale lorsque le cou frêle était à la totale merci des regards indiscrets, à cause de son vêtement qui glissa gracieusement le long de son épaule. Des veines noires apparurent au contour de ses yeux ainsi que des crocs proéminents. Stefan ne voulait ne faire qu'une chose, croquer de toutes ses dents cette délicieuse beauté. Mais il vit des marques bleutées sur son épiderme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant à cause de sa soif. Et de nombreuses autres disséminées à son cou, ses poignets. Elle avait été battue ? Ce ne serait pas une première pour la société actuelle. Elle avait à peine dix sept ans, peut être un problème familial ou même son époux abusif ? La culpabilité s'empara lentement mais sa faim était toujours le plus fort et contrôlé sa raison qui était mis de côté, voir réprimé. Malgré qu'il ait fait auparavant un bon victuaille de sang, il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus.

"Stefan !" Gronda une voix, il se mit à grimacer de déplaisir, son frère allait de nouveau casser l'ambiance comme d'habitude. mais il ne s'en préoccupait point et il s'approchait de sa proie et entendit faiblement un pénible murmure qui l'arrêta à son élan :

« Съжалявам(1)… » Le châtain s'aperçut à cet instant un regard noisette se poser de manière effrayé vers ses yeux olive qui avaient repris une apparence plus normale et humaine.

* * *

(1): Je suis désolé en Bulgare.


End file.
